With the development of medical technology, optometry machines aiming at ophthalmology have been rapidly developed. At present, refractometers have been widely used in the world. This greatly facilitates people's need for optometry. However, the difference in skill level of operators of optometry machines, the effect of coordination of patients, and the difference in adjustment ability of individuals would lead to divergence and uncertainty of the optometry results. Relying on these inaccurate optometry results would have many adverse effects on patients' eye refraction correction. It could cause fatal eye damage especially to children during eye development period. If optometrists of inferior skill provide children with eyeglasses with inappropriate prescription, it will make eye vision worse. Clinical reports show a large number of cases resulting in poorer vision due to inappropriate prescription. Famous ophthalmology hospital also have such problems. There are only a handful of experienced children ophthalmologist. Effective diagnosis and prescription for children with ametropia is an important issue in the field of ophthalmology for children.
Specifically, when a patient with ametropia undergoes physical correction for eyeglass prescription, an optometrist would come up with an eyeglass prescription for nearsightedness and farsightedness through optometry instrument for reference, and then produce a suitable pair of eyeglasses through a try-out period. The suitability of the eyeglasses depends on the ability of the optometrist, the cognitive level of the patients, and coordination of patients. There exists divergence and uncertainty of the result. Since the eyes of adult have fully developed, it will not cause too much damage to the eyes even though eyeglasses and eye condition are not consistent. However, when this optometry process is aimed at teenagers, especially children, the result is not the same because the eyes of children are in development stage. If the potential refraction adjustment of the eyes of children is not taken into consideration, and eyeglass prescription is given only according to the optometry machine, it may damage eye development of children, inhibit the full play of eye adjustment, result in loss of eye plasticity, and lead to unrecoverable of vision.
Targeted eyeglass prescription can make many patients with false abnormal eye refraction recover to normal vision. This relies on exquisite technique of children eye doctors. However, there is a lack of eye doctors who can systematically handle this technology. Thus, there is a need to solve the problem technologically so that patients do not have to rely on the experience of children's eye doctors, and can conveniently and accurately give targeted eyeglass prescription to patients especially for children with ametropia.